When operating an IC a number of methods and systems have been provided in order e.g. to guarantee a stable, reliable and/or long lasting performance of the IC. The inventor of the present invention has assessed that reference methods and systems does suffer from problems related to a missing performance, such as a poor stability, especially under certain conditions and/or suffers from a limited lifetime. In particular, the inventor of the present invention has assessed that IC systems which will be seen in the market in the years to come may in particular suffer from one or more problems, such as the problems briefly discussed in the above.
Therefore the inventor of the present invention has appreciated that an improved method of operating an IC, an improved IC controller and improved IC system comprising the IC controller among others is of benefit, and has in consequence devised the present invention.